the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Joker thug (Clinton Barstow)
Several Timelines. A personal associate of Harley and the Joker, Clint (as he's referred to) grew up to a life of privilege before he lost everything, including his mother and sister due to unfortunate circumstance. A good guy at heart, Clint has a soft spot for defending women who remind him of his older sister and is often one of the nicest criminals to deal with, whenever he is running an assignment for his employer. Abilities Class: Human Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Late 20's, Early 30's Powers and Abilities: Strength. Weaknesses: Not a very technical fighter, doesn't use guns to kill, has morals that gets in the way of his duties, still tries to attack enemies that are clearly better-equipped than himself when he is sufficiently motivated. Strength: As strong as a man lifting weights and being 264 pounds should be. Stamina: Human Destructive Capacity: Human Range: Melee/Weapon or Firearm Range. Speed: Human speed and reaction speeds for someone his size. Durability: Good human level durability. Can only be taken out quickly by a martial artist or weapon. Standard Equipment: Oftentimes Unarmed. Seldomly equipped with an M-4. Intelligence: A skilled pianist and a competent figure drawer. Has an ear for classical music. Biography Growing up in a life of privilege, young Clinton and his one year older sister Dina grew up in a wealthy middle-class suburban utopia in Michigan until his step-father was released from his computer job during a recession, falling upon hard times and no longer being able to support his extravagant lifestyle, family and mild gambling habit. His trophy wife mother became emotionally detached and standoffish towards their father, spending money to try and fill the emptiness that consumed her happiness. He took to prostitutes as a response, alcohol and spending money frivolously, the two of them burning through his sizeable retirement fund in three months. The second month was the worst as the children's ways of life was severed as they were pulled from their music lessons and dance classes respectively, being subject to abuse from their father physically. By the time the fourth month rolled around, their mother was gone and they had no one to shield them from their father's raging alcoholism. Killing himself only six months later, the almost eight-year old Clinton shielded his sister's eyes from their father's handgun suicide with no note. CPS took custody of the two and at the mother's refusal to take them, put them into the system. The two stayed close until he was eleven, where Dina began getting into sex with eighteen year old men and make-up, distancing herself from her own caring brother and taking up refuge in another, less restrictive foster home. He too was moved, getting bumped foster homes, getting bullied several times due to his small stature before getting put in a group with a family of mostly girls. Clinton was a little frayed around the edges at fourteen as the years had taken their toll, going to a public school where he took up with a rough crowd, gaining size and toughness. When one of his friends got too physical with a foster sister of his, he punched him into the ground, breaking his own hand but knocking out a tooth and fracturing his jaw in three places, putting him in juvenile hall for ten months. From here, he was in and out of various foster families, brutally defending women and going in and out of juvenile hall. He continued down this path all his life, getting nowhere as he was now in and out of jail, putting on weight drinking beer and weightlifting. The Joker was recruiting and so Clinton ended up joining. Category:Humans Category:NPCs